blackcloverfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Asta
}} es un huérfano que quedó bajo el cuidado de una iglesia en el pueblo de Hage. Él es el portador del grimorio del trébol de cinco hojas y miembro del escuadrón Toro Negro y Caballero Real del Reino del Trébol. Él es un Caballero Mágico Junior de 3ra. Clase 3 . Es el protagonista principal de la serie y su sueño es convertirse en el Rey Mago . Apariencia Asta es un joven de baja estatura y complexión muscular. Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado, rubio ceniza, con un solo mechón que sobresale hacia arriba desde el centro de la cabeza. Mantiene su cabello junto con una cinta negra, que tiene la insignia dorada del escuadrón Toro Negro y tiene una estrella de cuatro lados de color rojo con tres puntadas en la parte posterior. El atuendo común de Asta consiste en una túnica blanca lisa con un cuello en forma de "V" debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro cuyas mangas se extienden solo hasta los codos. Él luce un par de pantalones cortos a juego que tienen una puntada en el lado izquierdo. Sus pantalones también se extienden justo debajo de sus rodillas. Sus zapatos están hechos de dos telas diferentes, las partes que cubren sus tobillos, las plantas del mismo color que su chaqueta y pantalones. Las partes que cubren los dedos de sus pies son blancas, una marca de puntada vertical que va desde el puente hasta los dedos de sus pies. Después de recibir su grimorio, Asta usa una bolsa atada a un cinturón de cuero marrón. Además, como miembro de Toro Negro, viste la bata distintiva de su escuadrón, que es negra y corta con adornos dorados y cubre la mitad superior de su torso. También tiene una capucha y un botón dorado ubicado en el lado derecho para mantenerlo unido, mientras que el lado izquierdo muestra la insignia del escuadrón. En su forma "Black Asta" o Asta Negro, su brazo derecho se cubre de Anti-Magia negra, un ala negra brota de su hombro derecho, un cuerno negro brota del lado derecho de su cabeza, sus dientes se alargan, y su ojo derecho se vuelve rojo y la pupila se vuelve como una rendija. Despues de su entrenamiento en el reino corazon asta se nota mas musculoso, lleva puesta una camisa negra y pequeña que deja expuesta la mayor parte de su abdomen , pecho y espalda, esta cubre la mayor parte de sus brazos a exepcion de sus antebrazos y tambien cubre parte de los pectorales con eun adorno de un trebol dorado en esta zona, lleva puesto el manto de su orden de modo muy similar al de yami, cubriendo el hombor izquierdo y siendo sostenido por una cuerda roja que se sostiene del cuello, tambien lleva puesto un pantalon negro con un gran cinturon cafe que sostiene el grimorio aparte del pantalon, y lleva puestas unas botas grandes hasta las rodillas. Asta de bebe.jpg|Asta de bebé Cuerpo_de_Asta.png|El cuerpo sorprendentemente musculoso de Asta Asta_traje_de_baño.png|Traje de baño de Asta Transformación_de_Asta.png|Forma parcial de Asta Negro Asta 1515765912.png|Asta en Black Clover: Quartet Knights|link=Black Clover: Quartet Knights Asta_-_Phantom_Knights.png|Asta en Black Clover: Phantom Knights|link=Black Clover: Phantom Knights Asta_-_Jump_Petite.png|Asta en Jump Petite Heroes 2F5A2971-8516-4DE3-AC1B-9CFC312EB02A.png 163F0D8B-4CDF-4432-970C-B35B85BAE230.jpeg|Asta when he heard that his friends were trying to help him find a cure for the curse of his arms. Personalidad thumb|151px|Naturalidad explosiva de AstaAsta en general es alegre e hiperactivo. Tiende a gritar para expresar sus pensamientos y expresar sus objetivos, independientemente de las opiniones de otras personas, como se vio cuando expresó su objetivo de convertirse en Rey Mago durante el examen de Ingreso de los Caballeros Mágicos, donde le dice a otras personas que si no están de acuerdo con él que se callen. Su fuerte tenacidad interesa a Yami Sukehiro lo suficiente como para reclutarlo en sus filas. Su fuerte determinación también lo lleva a tener una fuerte voluntad de nunca darse por vencido y mantenerse en pie durante una dura batalla, como lo reconoció Magna Swing. Debido a su crianza en la Región Olvidada, Asta recibe con frecuencia duras opiniones e insultos de casi todos los que conoce. Esto hace que Asta tenga una naturaleza ligeramente sarcástica mientras trata de defenderse. Pero, habiendo recibido duras opiniones de los demás, Asta ha desarrollado una inmunidad para ellos ya que fácilmente podría ignorarlos sin molestarse demasiado. Sin embargo, Asta todavía está molesto cuando otros insultan profundamente a sus camaradas; él no dudará en enfrentarlos mientras trata de defender a sus amigos. thumb|left|150px|Asta acepta a Noelle como su compañera.Asta también tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, que se muestra durante su lucha contra Heath Grice, ya que cree que todos merecen estar protegidos. Tampoco se limita solo a sus camaradas, sino también a sus enemigos, como se observa cuando les pide a sus compañeros de escuadrón que lleven al inconsciente Mars junto con ellos mientras la mazmorra se colapsa. Él argumenta que su misión es solo explorar una mazmorra, ya que no se les ordena matar a ningún enemigo. Por lo tanto, Asta parece ver el lado positivo de todos y nunca toma un insulto demasiado en serio, como se ve cuando todavía se hace amigo de Yuno y Noelle Silva, incluso después de que ambos le dieron duras opiniones. Su actitud abierta, amigable y sin prejuicios, su indomable voluntad y terquedad le han ganado el respeto de casi todos los que conoce, incluso nobles como Klaus y Fuegoreon Vermillion. También le ha ganado el afecto de numerosas chicas, aunque debido a que tiene el corazón puesto en su hermana Lily, ignora en gran medida este hecho. Habilidad en Batalla Magia *'Anti-Magia': Asta usa esta energía única para anular la magia y que proviene del demonio encerrado en el grimorio de 5 hojas. Después de que la Reina Bruja usa su sangre para eliminar los límites de la Anti-Magia de Asta, aprende a canalizar la energía a través de su cuerpo y alcanzar una forma en la que la Anti-Magia lo atraviesa y cubre parte de su cuerpo. Llamado Black Asta 「ブラックアスタ, Burakku Asuta」, esta forma es atraída por una magia fuerte y aumenta su fuerza y velocidad mientras limpia su mente de dudas y pensamientos extraños y mejora su enfoque y claridad mental, y además le otorga la posibilidad de volar. Para activar esta forma, Asta debe permanecer quieto y concentrarse en hacer circular la energía, lo que lo deja abierto al ataque. Además, el agotamiento físico de usar esta forma limita el uso de Asta a solo dos veces al día, aunque puede presionar para obtener una tercera vez. Aunque se a visto en su combate junto a Yuno contra Licht, Asta puede activar su forma Black con tan solo desearlo profundamente. * [[Magia Compuesta|'Magia Compuesta']]: 'Asta combina su Anti-Magia con la magia de otros para crear hechizos más poderosos. Habilidades *'Experto Espadachín: Asta exhibe la habilidad de manejar una espada, aunque sólo a un nivel en el que la balancea en dirección a su oponente y con la adición de la forma y las habilidades diferentes de su segunda espada, su uso táctico de sus espadas ha aumentado. Después de haber sido entrenado por Fanzell Kruger, la habilidad de Asta ha mejorado. *'Fuerza Mejorada': Asta posee una resistencia superior a la media física, capaz de hacer mil flexiones con una sola mano y empuñar una espada pesada sin dificultad. Asta puede balancear sus espadas con una fuerza inhumana, capaz de dañar a poderosos oponentes que manejan magia. *'Velocidad Mejorada': Asta es capaz de moverse a una velocidad por encima de la media, lo que ha hecho pensar a William Vangeance que ha utilizado la magia para ayudarse a sí mismo. *'Durabilidad Mejorado': Asta posee una alta durabilidad, como se ve cuando es capaz de mantenerse de pie, a pesar de recibir numerosos ataques de Heath Grice. Incluso puede salir del intento de derrumbamiento de Licht relativamente ileso junto con Yami. *'Instinto Mejorado': Asta posee un nivel elevado de instinto, como se demuestra cuando inconscientemente mueve su cuerpo de la mejor manera para defenderse. *'Ki': Habilidad desarrollada y popularizada por Yami Sukehiro, esta permite a Asta usar un sexto sentido, percibir y reaccionar ante ataques y personas invisibles. *'Voluntad Indomable': Su fuerza de voluntad excepcionalmente fuerte le permite nunca rendirse, sin importar cuán difícil o imposible sea la situación. Incluso cuando perdió el uso de ambas manos, se negó decididamente a rendirse. Al enfrentarse a su demonio interior, Asta pudo vencer su tentación. Más tarde, incluso se resistió temporalmente al control de la Marioneta de Sangre de la Reina Bruja. Su terquedad es una gran inspiración para las personas que lo rodean, empujándolos constantemente más allá de sus propios límites. *'Carisma': Asta ha demostrado ser increíblemente carismático, sus acciones y palabras reúnen rutinariamente a sus amigos y aliados incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas. También es extremadamente elocuente, crea discursos inspiradores y pone constantemente las palabras de sus oponentes en contra de ellos. *'Intelecto Agudo': a pesar de su naturaleza hiperactiva y obstinada, Asta ha demostrado ser inteligente y reflexivo por derecho propio. Entiende muchas situaciones en las que se encuentra y puede ser táctico cuando es necesario, como eliminar maldiciones con sus espadas y pensar en diferentes tácticas en la batalla. Equipamiento *'Grimorio': Asta maneja un grimorio de trébol de cinco hojas, que recibe durante su pelea con Lebuty. El grimorio está hecho añicos y cubierto de tierra, una insignia negra de trébol de cinco hojas en el centro de su portada. Este símbolo de trébol no se ve en gran medida debido a la suciedad que lo cubre, lo que hace que la mayoría (incluido Asta) asuma que el grimorio tiene una magia inusual, pero que por lo demás es normal. Asta es capaz de invocar espadas, que usa para manejar su Anti-Magia. Su grimorio era un grimorio de trébol de cuatro hojas que pertenecía a Licht. **'Espada de Danma': La primera espada de Asta puede cortar hechizos con sus bordes y desviarlos con el plano de la hoja. luego de su entrenamiento en el reino corazón, asta adquiere la capacidad de volar en su espada de una forma similar a la de las escobas mágicas y también adquiere la capacidad de atraer su espada al decir su nombre. **'Espada de Shukuma': La segunda espada de Asta puede cortar hechizos con sus bordes y tambien puede ser atraida al mencionar su nombre, al igual que la Espada de Danma. También puede tomar prestada la magia de las personas que lo rodean, aumentando así la fuerza y el alcance de sus ataques. Además de Licht, solo Asta puede empuñar esta espada porque no posee mana, ya que otros magos no podrían usar magia mientras están en contacto con la espada y tendrían sus reservas de mana agotadas. **'Espada de Metsuma': La tercera espada de Asta puede cortar hechizos con sus bordes y tambien puede ser atraida al decir su nombre, al igual que sus otras dos espadas. También puede absorber y eliminar los efectos de los hechizos y anular la Magia de Reencarnación. Grimorio de Asta.png|Grimorio de Asta Asta con armas anti-magia.png|Asta empuñando ambas espadas, la Espada de Danma y la Espada de Shukuma. Espada_de_licht.png|Espada de Metsuma Eventos y Peleas Relaciones Yuno Yuno es el hermano adoptivo de Asta y su principal rival. Crecieron en Hage como grandes amigos. Ambos están buscando el título de Rey Mago. Noelle Silva Noelle es la compañera de escuadrón de Asta en los Toro Negro. Al principio ella lo despreció por su bajo estatus, hasta que él la salvó y comenta lo increíble que es su magia. Poco después se convirtió en el primer plebeyo que ella reconoció y su actitud hacia él cambia. A medida que avanza la historia, ella desarrolla fuertes sentimientos por él, pero es reacia a expresarlo (aunque él no se da cuenta). Ella lo ataca cada vez que él dice o hace algo estúpido. Asta mismo la considera una amiga cercana, ya que tienden a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y terminan peleando en batallas juntos con más frecuencia. Lilly Aquaria Asta ha propuesto en repetidas ocasiones casarse con ella, a menudo varias veces a la vez, que ella ha negado rotundamente tantas veces a pesar de su insistencia que la incita a usar magia a veces para trazar una línea. Mimosa Vermillion Asta la considera una amiga a pesar de estar en un escuadrón diferente, el no tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos románticos que tiene hacia él. Rebecca Scarlet A pesar de una primera reunión incómoda, Asta y Rebecca se hicieron amigos rápidamente después de vincularse con sus experiencias con sus hermanos. Asta ve a Rebecca como una amiga íntima y le gusta pasar tiempo con ella y sus hermanos. De igual manera Rebecca siente lo mismo que Noelle y Mimosa (hacia Asta), pero Asta como en las dos anteriores ocasiones no se da cuenta de esto. Fuegoleon Vermillion Asta respeta mucho a Fuegoleon , no solo por su fuerza , también por su actitud firme y recta ante cualquier situación desventajosa. Fuegoleon le enseñó a Asta cosas importantes para ser un buen caballero mágico como el mantener siempre la calma y saber cuándo debe pelear y cuándo no, cosas que a futuro Asta usaria para cambiar su estilo de pelea y buscar nuevas opciones para derrotar a enemigos . Asta quedó horrorizado cuando Fuegoleon quedó inconciente y sin su brazo derecho sabiendo que lo fuerte que es , al enterarse que habia un traidor entre los caballeros mágicos se molestó mucho y exclamó jamás perdonar al culpable de hacer que Fuegoleon terminara en ese estado. Frases * * * Concepto Inicial Asta_concepto inicial_cuerpo completo.png|Cuerpo Completo Asta_concepto_inicial_expresiones.png|Expresiones Asta_concepto_inicial_movimientos.png|Movimientos y Personalidad Trivia *La persona favorita de Asta es la hermana Lilly. *La comida favorita de Asta son las nomobatatas, que son una comida tradicional de Hage. Navegación en:Asta fr:Asta id:Asta pt-br:Asta ru:Астер pl:Asta Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Toro Negro Categoría:Reino del Trébol Categoría:Miembros Caballeros Reales Categoría:Campesinos